Showers and bathtubs (sometimes both) are standard implements within homes. The ability to simply access water sources for bathing purposes has certainly been an area that has shown innovations over many years; however, one long-known problem homeowners face is the repetitive, continuous, and destructive flow of water within such confines, even when such water flow appears to be limited, if not hard to see. For instance, typical water spout structures utilized within this shower/bathtub industry includes the provision of a water line from an external source (municipal source, well, etc., as examples) that is placed within the internal portions of walls and including an extending pipe into the bathtub/shower. Such a pipe is generally aligned parallel to the floor of the bathtub/shower. As the utilization of this pipe alone is not aesthetically acceptable, there are provided water spout cover articles that screw (or otherwise connect) to such a pipe with an end that buttresses the wall from which the pipe extends (thus covering up any unsightly view thereof), encompasses the entirety of such a pipe and includes, at the opposing end, a directional opening (typically, though not necessarily square-like in shape) to allow for water leaving the extended pipe downward into the bathtub/shower, thus including a curved top portion bending downward as well. In some circumstances, the spout includes a flow diverter to allow the water to egress from an upper shower spout through a simple lift or toggle operation.
In either situation, such downward flowing spout pipe cover articles suffer from a distinct problem in that the water flowing from such a spout article will exhibit, through cohesion with other water molecules and adhesion with the surface structures of the spout materials themselves, water migration along the lip of the spout and along the underside thereof. Such migrating water, though not much, possibly, during individual uses of such a bathtub/shower, will continuously and repetitively transport along the underside of the spout article until it reaches the wall structure from which the pipe extends and the spout article itself buttresses. The ability of such water then to migrate within the pipe opening and within the wall structure causes a significant problem through the damaging and uncontrolled continuous exposure to moisture at such locations. Even with a small amount of water potentially migrating after each use, over time the internal damage, whether through erosion, mold growth, wood damage, providing a source for pest infestation, etc., there are significant issues that have yet to be easily addressed. Fixes after such damage has occurred are costly; prevention mechanisms may include seals at certain openings within a wall structure, but those wear away over time, as well, even if they prove somewhat effective initially. In terms of any improvements for avoidance of such problems at the shower spout article level, nothing has been proposed to date that averts such a water migration concern. As such, no simple suggestions for improvements in this area have been provided within the shower spout industry.